This invention relates to a laser system which can operate in a continuous, modulated or pulsed mode and which comprises a pumping section and a power supply for supplying power to the pumping section, the pumping section comprising a solid or liquid laser medium and at least one lamp for providing pumping energy to the laser medium. This invention also relates to a lamp system.
In a conventional laser system, the power supply supplies continuous or pulsed direct current to the lamp. In view of the negative impedance characteristics of the lamp, the power supply includes inductors and capacitors to control and restrict the current flowing through the lamp. Consequently, the power supply is large and costly.